


Like Father, Like Son

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: Letting Go, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge is...Fraser, Sr. and Fraser's Grandmother. A missing scene from 'Letting Go'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Icecat Challenge on RedSuitsYou@onelist.com 10/08/1999. Where I was challenged by fellow listers to write a Due Smut fic using anything they wanted. You'd be surprised what can be sexualized.

Bob Fraser looked down at the deathly pale figure of his son Benton. He whispered softly to him, trying for once, not to disturb his sleep. *The boy has enough problems as it stands without me waking him all the time.* "Son, you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle this time. And all over a woman. If you were going to give a woman a leg over, why didn't you pick one that you could settle down with? Have a few grandchildren, build a nice cabin of your own..."

"It's all your fault Robert!" The sharp stinging voice of his mother pierced through Bob Fraser's ears.

"I may be dead Mother, but I'm not deaf!"

She smacked him soundly across the face. "Don't get sassy with me young man!"

"Mother!"

"This is all your doing!" She gestured at Benton Fraser's still form in the hospital bed. "You were his example! You married a woman who up and died on you."

"Mother! She was shot for Heaven's sake!"

"Yes...but if she were of sturdier stock she wouldn't have died! And that 'other' woman. You weren't even married and you were always over there satisfying your carnal needs!"

"My carnal needs?"

"Don't be daft! You repeatedly had sex with that woman. And now this one's doing the same. He gets a woman, a whore mind you, and he has sex with her for three days straight!"

"Three days you say?" Bob looked at Benton. "My son had sex with that woman for three days straight?"

Benton's grandmother gave her son Bob a dirty look. "Yes. Three days Robert. They did it at least twelve times that I know of."

"Twelve?!"

"Yes, twelve. A fine example you set for him!" She slapped Bob Fraser across the face again. "You had better straighten him out or he'll go straight to hell!" With that comment she walked back into the closet in the hospital room.

Bob again looked down at the sleeping form of his son. Then he cast a glance at the closet and then he looked back at his son once more. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Damn. Twelve times Benton? In three days?" He walked over and patted him lightly on the shoulder, the pride shining on his face. "Way to go son! I'm proud of you. Twelve times! But the next time...pick a woman who won't get you shot."

END


End file.
